Sliders smut (Male Edition)
by Multiverse-0f-Fantasy
Summary: Imagine traveling to meet your favorite characters and then sleeping with them. Well this is pretty much that.
1. Hermione Granger

Hermione Granger

You step through the portal to find yourself in a college dorm room, but not one you recognize. The walls and pillar indicate an old castle and one look out the window confirms it. You'd never been to Hogwarts before, but somehow the answer came to you as you inspect the gryphondor crest.

"What the hell?" A voice startles you. When you turn around you find a young seventeen year old witch staring at you. "who are you?"

"No one" you answer quickly, recognizing the beautiful young woman as Hermione, who admittedly you'd always had a crush on. And why not? She was stunning. "Just passing through" you tell her, hoping to get out as soon as possible.

She regarded you with a curious expression, her eyes full of suspicion. "Why are you in our dorm room?"

"Um" you glance around to find an answer. "Looking for the bathroom."

She said nothing, but allowed herself a smile. "You sure it was the bathroom? Or something else?" You narrow your eyes as she begins to stalk towards you, taking on a predatory gaze. "Why else would you be in a girls bedroom?"

"I really should get going" you stutter, hoping to leave past her before she notices how red your turning.

Before you can move, she has waved her wand and snapped a spell that caused all of your clothes to fall off your skin to the floor like you were made of air, leaving you standing stark naked in front of her. More embarrassingly, your erect penis is left on full display. "Wow" she breathed, stepping forward to take in in her hand, making your breath catch in your throat. She looked back at you with a lustful expression that made your skin shiver. "I've had a really long and crazy year, and I desperately need someone to fuck me."

She leaned in to begin kissing at your neck, running her free hand through your hair as her other hand began stroking your cock expertly. She was too good to resist, leaving you stunned and frozen as the sensations overcame your better judgement. You needed to leave, shouldn't be doing this, not with her. But she was just so hot and so damn amazing...

"Fuck me!" You sighed, wrapping your arms around her to catch her lips with yours as the pair of you spun around to face the closest pillar. She let you take control as you shoved her back against the stone, pinning her to the wall as your hands explored her body, pressing excitedly against her chest. You huffed in frustration at the school uniform hiding her beauty, but she soon fixed that hitch with another wave of her wand, he clothes falling to the floor in a heap leaving her bare and exposed. You allow yourself a grin as she pulls you back into a kiss, letting her wand drop as your hands caress her petite breasts before reaching down to her ass to lift her off the ground.

Within seconds she wrapped her legs around your waist and you had yourself positioned at her core. With a determined thrust you penetrated deep inside her as she was shoved against the wall, eliciting a gasp from her lips as you stared at her in bewilderment. She was your secret crush, a wild fantasy, and now you were fucking the most beautiful witch in Hogwarts.

You ground your hips into her relentlessly, the tight young pussy squeezing your cock like a vice as she clung to your shoulders, the meals and cries falling from her mouth music to your ears. Pressing your body against her as you fucked her gave your hands the freedom to roam over her thighs and breasts, pulling her head down to silence her in a passionate kiss that sent butterflies through your stomach.

"Oh my god" she moaned into your mouth, breaking away to pant against the wall, her breasts bouncing to the rythmn. "I getting close... Oh god! I'm coming!"

"You're so amazing" you manage to whisper before you lose yourself, picking up the pace as she rode out her orgasm, feeling yours reaching its peak. While she screams in delight, you suddenly cry out her name as the climax erupts within, filling her up with the biggest load you'd ever generated.

The thrusts weaken and before long her feet were back on the floor, her back slumped against the wall as she panted heavily. You ease yourself out of her soaking wet core, the mixed cum dripping down onto her discarded clothes. Both your bodies were glistening with sweat, your breathing labored as you hold yourself up by placing both hands beside her head on the pillar.

"Wow" Hermione laughed. "I needed that." She suddenly locked her feral gaze back onto you as her hand reached out to once again grasp your manhood. "We should go again."


	2. Miss Martian

Miss Martian

"So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" You ask the green skinned girl coyly, edging closer to her until you can feel her nervous breath on your skin.

"Um...well..." Megan stuttered as she trembled from your close proximity. "We have the training room down the hall. The beaches outside the base. Wally brought his game box in the rec room last week..."

"That's not quite what I had in mind" you say slyly.

"I know what you had in..." Megan started, before she gasped as her cheeks flushed red. You love it when they read your mind, it always embarrasses them. "That's... I don't think we can..."

"Tell me" you interrupt, placing your hand on her leg. "Have you ever done it before?"

She swallows hard as you try to catch her gaze, flushing even deeper red. "No. I mean, I haven't..."

"Would you like to?"

She stutters and stammers as you lean in, taking her by surprise when you trap her in a kiss. When you pull away, she's trembling so much she can barely speak. "I...I don't...know how."

"Let me show you" you whisper, kissing her again as you gently lower her to the bed, beginning the process of seducing the Martian. After a few nerve racking minutes she relaxes into it, letting you remove her clothes and run your hands and lips over her body, circling her breasts before lowering down to her smooth green pussy. You carefully tease her until she's soaking wet before starting the oral sex, exploring her deeply with your tongue while pumping and curling your fingers inside her entrance.

Megan adapts to the new sensations quickly, soon enough rocking her hips in time with your movements to gain maximum pleasure. She grips the bed sheets tightly as she experiences her first orgasm, which is swiftly followed by two more as you fuck her pussy more relentlessly. When your satisfied she's had enough, you pull yourself up to kiss her on the lips, letting her taste herself on your tongue.

"I want to fuck you" you tell her, taking her hand and guiding it to your erect penis. "I want to put this inside you and pound you until your head explodes."

You kiss her again, moaning into the kiss as her body trembles again. If she can read your mind, then she knows what you want. Sure enough, her hand begins stroking your cock slowly, adding to the growing excitement deep within your crotch.

Grinning at the naked green Martian, you position yourself on your elbows and settle in as she lies there beneath you, opening her legs uncertainly. You see the hesitation in her eyes and quickly quell it with another kiss, holding her head in your hands as you slip your cock inside her wet entrance, so tight you can't help groan as she squeezes you like a vice. She cries out in pain and shock, but holds her nerve (and your hair) tightly as you begin thrusting into her, putting as much force behind your hips as you're willing to risk. Her hips buckle in response, each thrust building deeper and harder as you go on, and soon shes screaming you name as you pound her. She grows more confident as you become harder, picking up speed and subtly making her cunt tighter around you, squeezing you further and milking you dry.

"Fuck!" You groan, enjoying the not so subtle shift in size as you pump rapidly into Megan's entrance, going so deep inside you can feel it poking the edge of her womb in her belly.

"Fuck!" She screams, breasts bouncing around as you fuck her mercilessly. "Too big! Its too big! Fuck, I cant! I can't take any...FUCK!"

She screams extra loud as her body locks into place, her fingernails digging into your skin as her orgasm rocks violently through her core, clenching around your member in an iron grip. You try to keep fucking her, but it proves to much as you scream Megan's name in response, jerking wildly as you cum inside her, her tight walls squeezing every last drop and then some as you share her climax, your cum mixing with hers as they leak out of her onto the bedsheets.

After a solid minute of screaming and shaking, you both collapse beside each other, drenched with sweat and fluids as you fall asleep together, content smiles etched across your faces.


	3. Angalus

Angelus

You always wanted to fuck an angel in theory. But the practical experience wasn't so enjoyable.

No, it was.

You had been captured almost upon entry. Beautiful women with wings, armored warriors with spears, and the angelus, who was terrifying. She seemed to take an instant liking to you, taking you into her private chambers to indulge in her delights.

You lie naked on her bed, your hands bound above your head, helplessly gazing up at the dazzling face of your captor. She, however, does gaze back at you as she rocks her hips atop yours, her fingers digging into your chest as she fucked you, her breasts bouncing across her busty chest. Her eyes are set on the ceiling as she sighs deeply, your cock plunging deeply inside her at an alarming rate.

You hate to admit it, but she truly was heavenly. She knew how to ride you like a stallion, and you couldn't resist thrusting your hips up to delve deeper into her core. She seemed to reciprocate the gesture, arching her back to grind against you faster and harder, shrieking in escasty as her orgasm made her clamp around you tighter than you'd ever felt it.

Her pussy held you so hard you groaned out load as you immediately ejaculated deep into her womb, your body jerking as you expelled everything you possibly had. You didn't consider if an angel could get pregnant, or that you were in the wrong universe to become a father. You just saw stars flash in front of your eyes as you came down from your high to find the angelus leaning down to stroke your cheek.

"That" she purred, her lips brushing your ear as her breasts pressed snugly against your chest, "was a good start."


	4. Daisy Johnson and Jemma Simmons

Daisy Johnson + Jemma Simmons

The bunker appears quiet when you arrive, all of SHIELD apparently out on assignment. Though disappointed you didn't get to talk with Coulson, you soon discover two agents still on base. Or rather, hear them still on base.

"Oh God! Oh My God, that's it! Right there! AHH!"

You follow the screams until you find a door leading to the lab, slightly ajar, where the rising voice is coming from. Edging it open carefully, you peek inside to see the commotion. Nothing can prepare you for the sight that awaits.

Sprawled on the table inside the lab is the shivering form of Jemma Simmons as she cries out loudly into the air. Her eyes are shut tight and her hands are clasped desperately around the edge as she writhes on the tabletop under the second figure atop her. You recognize the second figure as Daisy Johnson, though it takes a moment to sink in as she is currently topless. Closer inspection reveals her uniform has been unzipped and pulled down to her waist to reveal her bra, her hair tangled in a mess like she'd just been in a thunderstorm. Jemma screamed again as Daisy dove back down into her chest, and you see Jemma's shirt has been lifted over her breasts, the bra pushed up to expose the busty rack where Daisy is now sucking one of her perky nipples. Further down her trousers have bunched around her knees, her panties halfway down her thighs as Daisy's fingers dug into her core eliciting the screams.

You stand there speechless as the two girls continue, a familiar heat growing in your crotch, until Jemma's eyes snap open to see you standing there. "Shit! Daisy, stop!"

"Fuck no! I need to hear you cum again!" The agent growled. She sent a series of vibrations across Jemma's sensitive clit that made the technician cringe until she released a bellowing yell falling back against the table. Her juices leaked onto Daisy's hand as she continued to pump inside.

"So this is what you get up to when the boss isn't around?" You laugh, clearly enjoying the show.

Daisy finally acknowledges your presence, but continues to play with Jemma's clit. "What's wrong?" She asked him. "Feeling left out? Why don't you join us? I would love some dick with this cream."

Jemma somehow manages to catch her breath long enough to explain "Daisy was attacked by an Inhuman that was able to alter her emotions. Coulson sent everyone out to find it. I volunteered to monitor her condition until it wears off. Unfortunately, I didn't count on her encounter leaving her so..."

"Horny?" You finished.

"Yes" she breathed. "I fear I may have underestimated the level of...potency inflicted."

"Who cares!" Daisy said, turning back to you. "Now are just going to stand there? Because I really want you to get in on this so we can have some real action."

You open your mouth to say something, but then catch Jemma's gaze as she gives you a pleading smile. It takes but a moment to change your mind. "Well" you reply, pulling your shirt off as you advance on the two of them. "Who am I to deny a woman's needs?"

Half an hour later the three of you are on the table top having the best sex ever. You took your time pleasuring Daisy and her carnal desires, but also took the time to give Jemma some much needed relief also. Sharing the two wonderful ladies was amazing, and you'd be hard pressed to find a favorite. It didn't matter, as now you were kneeling behind Daisy as you rocked your cock in and out of her trembling vagina as she 69'd Jemma's sweaty body. She lay underneath her, teasing her clit with her tongue as Daisy buried her face between her legs, exploring inside her while you penetrated her doggy style.

"Oh, yeah! I love it. Oh..." Jemma moaned, pausing to look up at your balls swinging above her. She sighs as her small hand gently stroked them beneath you, tickling them pleasantly. With a smile you gaze down, seeing her attention return to the dripping pussy. You decide to give her your attention as you reach down and carefully pull her head away from Daisy so you can plunge your cum soaked cock into Jemma's mouth. Her eyes widen momentarily, before she closes them to begin sucking the organ as you thrust down her throat, careful not to choke her.

To your surprise, her mouth is almost as tight as Daisy's pussy, meaning fucking her face was heavenly. "Jesus Christ, Jemma. I never knew you were this talented."

She mumbled something around your dick, which only strengthened the pleasure. "Hey!" Daisy said from the front. "What about me? I want your cock too!"

You give Jemma a few more minutes before you pull out of her to return to Daisy, this time penetrating the ring of her arsehole to fuck her anally. This causing her to scream while also leaving her pussy open to Jemma to dive into. The feeling of having your cock in her ass and her tongue in her core sends Daisy into overdrive, her ministrations on Jemma's pussy increasing in tempo. She was close, you can feel it. And after an astonishing deeptroat from the scientist, so are you. "I can't...hold on much...longer" you groan out as you pound into her ass harder and faster.

"Yes!" Daisy cries, rocking with him. "Yes, that's it! Fuck me harder! Cum inside me! Give it to me! OH FUC..." She can barely finish the scream as you yell out her name, the climax locking you inside her as you cum in her ass. This sets her off like a firecracker, her juices exploding all over Jemma's face as she screams. It also causes her powers to surge, sending a massive pulse across Jemma's most sensitive points, making her climax with a shriek. Once the three of you ride out the shared orgasm, you all separate from each other and collapse on top of the table in dripping heaps.

Jemma is the first to break the blissful silence, wiping Daisy's cum off her face. "I should do a few more tests, to see if this inhuman effect is permanent."

"Actually" Daisy told her sheepishly, "It wore off about half and hour ago."


	5. Lara Croft

Lara Croft (Tribe ritual)

The native woman bounced silently on your cock as you stared up at her glistening naked body, tied to the post as you sat on the floor.

The moment the two of you found the tribe you new it was going to be trouble. The second they captured you and began tearing your clothes of you were certain it would end badly. What you weren't ready for was the hottest native woman you've ever seen walk up to you and begin fucking your brains out. She was so tight you struggled to hold off cumming in the first minute.

"It's a test" you hear Lara call out from your left. You look across to find her tied to a similar post just as naked, staring at two incredibly enormous cocks pointing at her. "They measure each other's sexual prowess to determine their place in the tribe. If you prove yourself worthy, we might get an audience with their leader."

"And what kind of welcome are we likely to get?" You ask, groaning as the young woman picks up speed.

"Mpft!" Was the only reply you hear as Lara is forced to take an impossibly large cock down her throat while the other is rammed into the tight wet entrance of her pussy. The two tribesmen fuck the archeologist mercilessly as she attempts to accommodate them both, moaning in feigned alarm.

You tear your gaze away from her to focus on your own fucking. You stare up at the woman as she stares down at you impassively. If they judge you on your sexual skills, you think to yourself, then I'll give her the fucking of a life time.

So, without any warning, you begin thrusting up into the woman. Her eyes widen in alarm as you begin pounding into her, but they soon narrow as she cracks a smile, leaning into you to begin riding you harder and faster. You reach up to steal a kiss from the woman as you match her pace, fucking her with a months worth of pent up desire.

You just wish they'd release your hands so you could really show them how it's done.


	6. Annabeth and Percy

Annabeth & Percy

After meeting the demigods of this dimension, it didn't take long for you to become embroiled in their struggles. And being the Good Samaritan you are, you always helped put where you could. Killing a monster, rescuing a god, finding a lost artefact, or helping two demigods with their sex life.

It didn't take much convincing from camp half bloods power couple, Percy and Annabeth, to have you spend an afternoon with them. Percy was good looking, and Annabeth was hot. You couldn't believe your luck when they asked you, not even now you were stark naked in Percy's cabin kneeling on his bed with the daughter of Athena sucking your cock while her boyfriend fucked her from the back.

You and he were grunting heavily as you spit roasted her, both cocks slick with cum or saliva as they pumped inside her. You had your hands in her hair as you gently held her head, gazing down at her sweaty back as she looked up at you. She looked so pretty from this angle, and felt so amazing when she swirled her tongue around your head inside her mouth before deepthroating you faster, making your eyes roll back in their sockets.

After a few more moments you couldn't hold it anymore and ejaculated down her throat before you could warn her. She stiffened against the orgasm, breaking into one of her own, but to her credit held her nerve and swallowed every ounce. Percy paused briefly to watch this unfold, looking up at you. "Did you just cum inside my girlfriend?"

You stare at him startled, trying to come up with an apology until Annabeth spoke up, leaving your cock to fall limply from her lips. "It's okay. I liked it."

"You always hate it when I cum in your mouth" Percy huffed.

"That's because you taste horrible" she retorted, winking in your direction. "Besides, I have better places for you to enter me."

The son of Poseidon grinned as he pulled her up to kiss her, wrapping his muscular arms around her naked frame as she combed his hair, smiling into the kiss. "Speaking of which, you ready for the next stage?" He whispered to her.

She looked lovingly at her boyfriend, then excitedly at you, before nodding enthusiastically. She had a secret fantasy they'd agreed to grant her, and now it was time to deliver. The thought instantly made you hard again. Percy carefully maneuvered his legs off the bed at picked Annabeth up so he was holding her thighs, leaving her suspended in the air with his cock buried in her ass. She clung onto him tightly as she waited for you to quickly join them, standing up and taking hold of her butt to share her weight (which was practically a feather). You gently stroke her cheek as your face closes in on hers, and with a nod from Percy, you kiss her passionately as you ease yourself into her vagina. She moans into the kiss, now filled in both holes between two very hot guys, and they begin thrusting into her in unsycronised harmony.

Being double-penetrated was much more exciting that Annabeth could've predicted. She was so overwhelmed her brain, for the first time in years, stopped functioning. She rocked violently between the two sweaty bodies, unsure where to put her hands as they flailed around madly as she screamed and orgasmed loudly. The boys relished the young woman in their grasp, taking turns to hold her up as they caressed her limbs and torso, teasing and squeezing her breasts and nipples, stroking her hair and neck. You where in the better position to kiss her lips, exploring her hungrily with your tongue, while Percy had to settle for the crook of her neck and shoulder, gently biting into the skin leaving hickeys in their wake.

She came another three times, clenching around your members as her body shook in your arms. As she built up for the fourth, you both knew this would be all she could take. Her body trembled and then stiffened as she screamed the cabin down, lyquid gushing out of her down your legs as you held her tightly, her limbs jerking wildly as she rode out the biggest orgasm in her life, before she fell limp in your arms. "I can't..." She muttered weakly, her head lolling onto Percy's shoulder. "No more, please" she pleaded.

"I was so close" Percy muttered, pulling out and putting her down on the bed. You pull out of her to help, the burning sensation in your crotch uncomfortable. "So am I" you tell them.

Annabeth looks up and both of you through hazy eyes, before pushing herself up to sit on the edge of the bed. "Okay" she said quietly, reaching out to grasp you both. "Make it quick."

You share a gratified look with Percy as she begins jerking you both off, moving as fast as her exhausted hands will allow. Luckily neither of you take much effort in being pushed over the edge. The simple sensation of her wrapping her small hands around your shafts was practically enough. You give her fair warning before simultaneously crying out her name, ejaculating onto her face together as she takes it all like a true hero.

Once the pair you are done, she collapses onto the bed, weak and exhausted but insanely satisfied with the night she's had.


	7. Caitlin Snow

Caitlin Snow (killer frost) (Flash TV show)

Doctor Caitlin Snow didn't have this particular examination in mind when you came to STAR Labs, but a part of her had hoped for such an outcome, deep down.

When the flash found you after coming through a breach, you were politely asked to under go testing to make sure everything was on the up and up. A few hours later the team had to disappear to deal with a few meta humans, leaving the good doctor alone with you. She was sweet, smart, and beautiful. Things escalated naturally, rapidly, leading to a rather lustful situation.

"Are you sure we should be doing this here?" She asked hesitantly, her smooth naked body rocking gently underneath your own as you make love to her.

"This is as good a place as any" you reply, giving her a quick encouraging peck as you continue to grind your hips between her thighs.

"But what if someone walks in? We have really bad security here."

Admittedly, the location was risky. You were having sex on the examination chair/bed right next to the main cortex, meaning anyone walking inside would get the perfect view of both doctor and patient. At least you had the sense to cover yourselves with a sheet, so all they'd see exposed was your bare back. "It'll be fine" you tell her, gazing down at her worrying face and pale breasts. "I doubt they'll be back for hours. Besides, they'll call when they're done."

Caitlin didn't appear convinced, but she let the matter drop as she fell back into the motions, wrapping her arms around your neck to rock with your hips. You gently increase the force of your thrusts, pushing slightly deeper to keep her interested, which has an effect as she lightly moans. You keep it slow, sensual, treating her with care. She was worth more than a quick, rough fuck.

"You okay?" You ask her after a few minutes, keeping your pace as her voice begins to grow steadily louder.

She nods, not saying anything. But the tightening of her fingers indicated she was getting close, so you carefully speed up, locking lips with her as she begins falling towards her orgasm. "Oh god" she whispers, head falling back to let you kiss her exposed neck, stimulating her further. "Oh god yes! I'm coming!"

She strengthens her hold on your body as she reaches her climax, her core exploding in ecstasy as she cries out. You ease your movements to help her ride it out, before carefully proceeding. "You are so amazing" you whisper in her ear, losing yourself in her warm body heat.

Caitlin can only sigh in bliss as you carry on making love to her, holding you tight as she stares up at the ceiling with bright pale blue eyes.


	8. Sara Pezzini

Sara Pezzini (Witchblade)

The two of you slam into the wall hard, the detectives crime board slim terming as photos and pin fall to the floor. Neither of you cared as hands groped body parts and tongues fought for dominance.

Sara Pezzeni was one of the best detectives in New York, but you still couldn't resist the allure of a murder mystery when she asked for help. That turned into a literal witch hunt with some powerful supernatural artifacts, which lead to a life or death takedown, which after all was said and done, brought you both here, in her office, making out on the crime board.

"We should take this back to my apartment" she gasped, stealing some air as your lips parted momentarily.

"We should" you agreed, fingers digging into the fabric of her jeans to clench her smooth and perfect arse. "But I can't wait that long."

"Neither can I" she moaned, lunging back into the kiss. The pair of you struggle from another minute, trying to pry each other's clothes off between your writhing bodies, until something intervenes.

See, Sara has a secret, a weapon, a powerful artifact capable of many things, called the Witchblade. It disguises itself as a bracelet on her wrist, only emerging when monsters need killing or cases need solving. Or, in this case, clothes needed discarding. It came to life on her arm and immediately silvery tendrils tore your clothes to shreds, leaving you both naked in the office.

"Well that makes things easier" you quietly chuckle, taking hold of the naked detective and whirling her around to the desk. Fresh tendrils shoot out and clear the desk for you to throw Sara onto, falling on top of her in a ravenous kiss as she wraps her legs around your waist. She breaks contact momentarily to position you at her entrance and before knew it you were inside her. And she felt perfect.

"Well" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "What are we waiting for?"

You smile as you get started, building up momentum until the desk was rocking beneath you as you pumped into her core in perfect sync with her ragged breathing. She buckled her hips and extended her neck as she came, the first of many that night, linked her fingers behind your head and driving you deeper with her feet. Her breasts bounced hypnotically on her chest with your thrust, pearls of sweat already making her skin glisten. She was beautiful.

To make the night even more interesting, the Witchblade continued to get involved, coiling around your limbs like snakes. It crawled around Saras body and began stimulating her senses ten fold, even began massaging her breasts and teasing her nipples. A coy little tendril slithered down to play with her clit while you continued to pound her, making her scream into an instant orgasm. You had just a hard time staying quiet as it crawled over your skin, heightening your stimulation, tiny tendrils playing with your balls, all eliciting moans of wonder. You never considered the Witchblade being a third wheel, but it certain knew how to remain relevant.

The pair of you (rather three of you) continued having sex on that desk until the build up was too much and you came hard, cum exploding inside Saras body causing her to climax, her body spamming wilding beneath you. When the pair of you finally came down from your high, the Witchblade retreated back to its bracelet form, possibly waiting patiently for its next opportunity.

You release a long breath as you carefully collapse on top of Saras shaking body, the smell of sweat and musk filling the air. "Wow" she mutter, her chest heaving as she tried to breath properly. "It's never done that before."

"What? Never? I figured something like that could help certain functions down there."

"You mean masturbation? I never considered it."

You shrug as you push yourself up, planting a kiss on her lips. "Oh well. Guess you have to settle for me tonight." You kiss her again, then on her cheek, neck, collarbone, working your way down her torso over her perky nipples. "And I'm just getting started" you teased, moving down her body between her legs.

Sara watched in silence as your head lowered itself down between her thighs, before the detectives eyes rolled back into her skull and her head fell back onto the desk to release a gluttonal moan.


	9. Piper McLean

Piper McLean

Your jump brought you onto the hull of a metal ship currently drifting in a harbor. The name name on the side reads Argo II, yet you think nothing of it as you explore the ship. You find the lounge, engine room, crews quarters and a stable, all of which is both bizarre and amazing. But it's a noise in one of the bedrooms that draw your attention.

Peering inside, you see one of the beds is occupied, having previously been mistaken in thinking the ship was empty. In the bunk is a young brunette who has begun stirring from her slumber, opening her eyes to see you standing in the doorway. "Jason?" She asks sleepily.

You make the mistake of hesitating, frozen in the entrance long enough to realize your an intruder and draw her knife. "Who are you!" She demands, holding it before her.

"I'm sorry!" You hastily apologize, glancing down the hallway. "I was just passing through and.." You suddenly narrow your eyes as you look her over more closely sitting in her bed. "Are you naked?"

She briefly looks down at herself, seeing the busty round breasts peeking out from under the covers and quickly covers herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry. I just landed on this boat and decided to look around. I didn't think anyone else was here." You pause when you see her hand waver, her eyes seemingly distracted. And not by you. "Where is everyone?"

She hesitates before replying. "Gathering supplies. Fighting monsters to help fight the giant war."

"Shouldn't you be out there with them?"

You see her eyes go misty as her knife falls to her side. "I had a fight with my boyfriend, Jason. We just... It's complicated. Anyway, told him I'd rather watch the ship than go with him. How stupid is that?" She laughs half heartedly as tears begin to fall down her cheeks, making you slightly uncomfortable as she suddenly fall apart.

Carefully taking the knife from her possession, you sit on the bed beside her to comfort her. "I'm sorry. I'm sure this Jason is a jerk."

"Yeah, he is. Sometimes I just wish I could just..."

"What?"

She slowly looks up at you through tear-red eyes. "I wish I could just do something that'd hurt him, you know? To get back at him for all of it."

"Like what?" You ask her. "Throw away his album collection?"

"Fuck somebody else, I his own bed."

You suddenly pause to do a double take, realizing you heard her right. "That's a bit extreme."

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite. That's a pretty common idea. Problem is no one on this ship would go for it. Percy and Annabeth are together, same with Frank and Hazel. Plus Leo's like a brother to me, and coach Hedge.." She just shivers at that idea. Then she looks back at you, and her eyebrows raise as if an idea just struck her. "I don't suppose you'd like to..."

You back away slightly, shocked at the suggestion while trying to hide the arousal building inside your stomach. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

She stares at you for a moment, before her shoulders slump. "No, I guess not. But then, we are already on Jason's bed. I am naked. And the others won't be back for another few hours."

She stares you down with an innocent yet seductive gaze, and you feel your defenses crumble. You can't resist the pleads of a hot young girl laying naked in a bed. "What's your name?"

"Piper."

"Okay than Piper" you say, removing your clothes to join her under to covers. "Let's get back at your boyfriend."

You both grin as she pulls you into an embrace, and the passionate activity swiftly begins as you explore her bare skin with your finger tips, each touch soft and delicate. Her kisses are Devine, like a goddess, and soon she's on top of you, rubbing her core against your body. Soon your erection has grown so big it almost I pales her stomach until she eases it back between her legs.

"My god, you're amazing" you breathe as she slips you inside of her, a musical groan escaping her lips as she begins rocking her hips.

"I'm just getting started" she purrs, her head diving down to sensually kiss your skin as she rides your thick cock, her pussy so tight it's like a vice around you. You lean back as she gets to work, becoming lost in the affectionate pleasure of the hottest daughter of Aphrodite you've ever met.


	10. Alien Snare

Alien snare

Coming to this dimension was the worst idea you ever had. Alien planet, alien life forms, alien traps. Alien invasive traps.

No sooner had you stepped foot on this planet then a group of slimy tentacles shot out of the ground to catch you in a snare, tight. That was bad, but what came next was worse. Acidic slime that dissolved your outfit, all your clothing, and left your skin untouched. Meaning now you were trapped, naked, wrapped in tentacles as the alien creature began rising out of the ground to swallow you whole.

Starting at your bare feet, the slimy mouth rose slowing as the tentacles grip tightened, the entrance constricting around your legs like a giant condom, moving upwards until it settled just at your waist, inner muscles constricting movement. You try to think up a clever way out of this, but the emergence of more tentacles distract you. Especially when you realize their intent.

Two of the arm open up like ugly flowers to latch onto your chest, thin little feelers toying around your nipples just enough to make you groan. You fight the urges building in your groin, sensing your cock grow erect within the creature, the tip poking the slimy walls, until you feel a new tentacle slither up between your legs. Glancing down but unable to see, you feel the tentacle coil around your thick shaft and massage it roughly, making you gasp. After a few minutes it finally releases you only to feel something slip over the tip like a glove, pushing down your cock until it's trapped in a slick but tight space, which begins constricting and moving, fucking your cock hard. You are powerless as it thrusts hard and deep to begin fucking you, your hips instinctively rocking forward to increase your pleasure. A fourth tentacle coils around your legs to probe your ass, lubricating it with slime before making you scream as it enters your tight ring. With your lower half trapped inside the creature, you struggle against the tentacles holding your arms and torso, to no avail as a bonus tentacle loops around your neck to latch onto your face. The head opens like some disfigured flower to clamp around your jaw, an inner tentacle forcing its way between your lips and down your throat, leaving all your holes filled and abused.

The creature has its way with you, moving harder and faster the more you struggle, muffled shouts tearing from your bulging throat as tears rain down your cheeks. Your cock is red raw from the vicious treatment they are receiving, boiling hot cum exploding into the bowls of whatever it was fucking you with, the brutal fucking of your lower regions is starting to burn. All you can do is submit and prey release comes soon, before it decides to swallow the rest of you...


	11. Supergirl

Supergirl

She was waiting for you as you stepped out of the portal, floating majestically in the air with her arms crossed as you stood before her. "Explain yourself!" She said forcefully.

"I don't know what you're talking about" you tell her.

"You were warned never to come back to this world again!" Kara Zor'El scorns, floating down to her feet inches in front of you. "You were told there would be consequences if you returned. Serious consequences!"

You lock her with a dead eye glare as you square you shoulders to the blonde kryptonian. "So, what are you going to do? Arrest me?"

She glares at you, heat building in her eyes as you stare her down. Suddenly she breaks into a laugh, unable to hold the charade up as you both begin giggling. "I'm sorry" she said through the laughter. "I just couldn't..."

You silence her with a passionate kiss, wasting no time as she melts into your arms. "I've been waiting to do that for so long" you mutter.

"I've missed you" she whispers, wrapping her arms around your neck as she continuously kisses your lips. After a couple of minutes she breaks away. "Should we go to my apartment?"

"I don't think I can wait that long" you tell her, slinking your hand up her leg under her skirt to touch her wetness. She gasps at the pressure you push onto her clit, rocking forward for more. You take the hint, locking her in another embrace as she begins removing her top to expose her breasts. You quickly undo your belt and pull out your cock as she floats up to rest her hips against yours, letting you pull her panties aside to enter her vagina.

She hovers there in the air as you gently begin thrusting into her, her breasts swaying as she moans with increasing escatsy. You hastily remove your shirt and begin playing with her nipples, drawing out more and more affection as her hips buckle against you. Soon the sensations overwhelm her and triggers her first orgasm, making her back arch until her head nearly touches the ground. You reach forward to hold her back, pulling her back into a long kiss as she clenches around your member.

"I forgot how good you were" she says with a smile.

"You're not so bad yourself" you tease, laughing as she feigns outrage. You lean in to gently bite her earlobe as you ask her to turn around, which she obediently does.

Now with her back to you, you position yourself at her pussy and carefully pull her down, your cock sliding easily into her soaking entrance. Now with a new vantage point, you reach your hands around to their targets; your left taking her beautiful breast, your right pinching the nub ab over her clit. The sudden shriek from her mouth indicates the correct message.

Kara relaxes into your grasp as you begin to play with her body, grasping your hair in her fingers as she leans her head back onto your shoulder, letting you nibble her neck and collarbone. Her free hand squeezes the neglected breast bouncing on her chest as you fuck her passionately. Her legs hang uselessly in the air, her form still floating in your grasp. It takes roughly five minutes to make Kara cum again, and another three to make you join her.

The two of you stay there for nearly an hour, exchanging positions and howling to the sky in satisfaction, until a hot and horny Supergirl collapses onto your chest, lips kissing yours lovingly as your member slips out of her cum filled pussy, momentarily deflated once more.

Kara pulled her face away to lock a very serious gaze on yours. "Now we really should go back to my apartment" she tells you, pecking your nose with a playful smile.


	12. Kitty Pryde

Kitty Pryde

Traveling the multiverse is the best adventure in the world, but it means nothing without finding something worthy of returning to. Or someone.

You met Kitty Pryde of the X-Men when you jumped into a conflict with an army of sentinels. So after lending a hand stopping them you and her kept in touch, occasionally returning to help with mutant dramas or just to have a good fuck.

This visit is the latter as her head bounces against the headboard of her double bed in the mansion, screaming your name as you pound into her pussy with your cock, rocking the mattress underneath you to dangerous levels. She is clinging to your back so hard you can feel her nails fitting to the bone. You don't care, biting back a groan as you lean down to plant a kiss on her lips. "You are so beautiful" you tell her.

"Bet you say that to all the girls" she responds, fighting for breath as you thrust harder into her.

"Only if it's true" you insist, kissing her again before she erupts into orgasm, screaming the house down. You slow your momentum to let her recover, and she sits herself up against the wall. Once she's ready, you go again, shoving her so hard you think the wall might shatter.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuuaahh..." Kitty screams. You fuck her so hard her next orgasm causes her to phase through the wall, leaving you with just her bottom half in her room. You laugh hysterically, placing your hand on the solid wood to support yourself as you continue to pound her pussy, the squirming hips indicating she is still conscious on the other side. You try to picture what her top half is doing on the other side of the wall, imagining her tits swaying in the air as her arms flail to support herself, head lolled back with her mouth gaping open.

You carry on as you are until you reach your limit, pulling out of her to cum onto her toned stomach, sighing in satisfaction as you look down to see her hand reaching back through the wall for him. "Don't mind if I do" you quietly respond as you gently take her hand to join her. Kitty's mutant power allows anybody to phase through solid objects as long as she's in physical contact with them, so you easily pass through the wall into the next room, where a strong set of arms pull you onto the new bed next door.

"Hello sugar" the cockney voice of Rogue greets you as she hovers over your naked body, her own bare skin glistening with sweat as she smiles.

"Rogue? What are you..?" You stall when you look across to see Kitty's head trapped underneath Rogues naked thighs as she slurps and suckles her pussy, the sounds confirming her intoxicated contentment.

"Kitty's been kind enough to keep me hungry" Rogue smirks, casting her gaze down your torso to your erect organ. "Now for the main course." She suddenly lunges down onto you and takes the full length into her mouth. You barely have a chance to catch your breath before she's sucking your cock for all its worth, leaving you to close your eyes as you become dominated by this furiously hot X-woman.


	13. Jodie and Aiden

Jodie & Aiden

You felt her body tremble against yours has it hit her, screaming in pleasure as loud as she possibly could.

The orgasm had been building for a while, each thrust from your pelvis pushing her further and further towards the edge. Each moan and squeak indicated how close she was getting, her fingers and toes curling in anticipation. You kept your pace, plunging deep into her as you circled her erect nipples with your tongue, waiting for the inevitable climax. You needed it to be soon, as you were just as much on the verge.

When it finally came, you were cascading into ecstasy with her, groaning with relief as you came inside her, feeling her tight walls closing around you as she shook violently beneath you. You rode the orgasm as far a you could, before falling beside your naked partner exhausted. She lay they equally spent, her chest heaving as she drew shallow breaths into her lungs, her skin glistening with sweat.

"Damn" you say, carefully regaining your breath. "You are something else."

"I'll take that as a compliment" Jodie replied, rolling over to put her arms around you. "I've never done quite like that before. Thank you."

"It was your offer. Your apartment. I'm just glad your...roommate didn't object."

She glanced up at you and scowled. "Can we not talk about him?"

"Fine by me" you say gratefully, holding her close beside you. The last thing you really wanted right now was to spoil the moment.

Unfortunately, her "roommate" had other ideas.

Before you had a chance to completely doze off with your new lover, something else grabbed your attention. The dim lights flickered as you felt a cold shiver run down your body, instantly waking you up. You look around the room, seeing nothing. Then it happens again, and it felt stronger, making you suck in a breath.

"Jodie?" You whisper as it occurs once more, washing over you like a wave, circling the more stimulating parts of your body. "Jodie?"

"Mm?" She mumbles, nestled snugly against your shoulder. You can. Feel her perfect little body pressed comfortably against yours, and you feel guilty for trying to disturb her.

The next wave becomes more forceful, and you have to bite your tongue to hold back the startled Yelp as something takes hold of your manhood. Looking down, you are astonished to see it floating there by itself, like some invisible force is holding it up. You feel this invisible presence run over your body again, caressing the muscles of your body while it strokes your member gently. You try to fight the growing arousal, but you watch breathlessly as your cock grows, hardening from the stimulus its receiving.

"Jodie!" You mutter, hoping she'd wake up and put a stop to this. But instead she just snuggles closer, sound asleep as this invisible force pleasures you. "Aiden?" You ask quietly, knowing who this entity really is. "Why are you doing this?"

You don't get a reply. At least, not an audible one. Instead, the next sensation you feel is a sudden contraction around your cock, the head twitching as something cold and moist wraps tightly around it and slinks low, and deep. You groan uncontrollably as your eyes roll into your skull, toes curling as the entity does the unthinkable. You never imagined an entity like Aiden could be capable of something like this, and yet her it was, sucking your cock like you'd never experienced it done before. More of your skin tingled across your body, like ice cold fingers were gently stroking your sensitive areas all at once. You couldn't deny how invigorating they were, even if they were from an apparition connected by the woman who was currently sleeping next to you.

"Oh god!" You moan, careful not to make a sound to wake her as Aiden continued his ghostly minstrations. "I love it. Don't stop!"

"I love you too" Jodie whispers in her sleep, as if she could hear you. You clamp your mouth shut, breathing wildly through your nose as you feel the climax building. You couldn't believe it. This ghost was going to make you cum. You fought it hard, but it couldn't be stopped, and with a muffled cry you ejaculated into open air, seamen raining down onto both your glistening bodies.

You shudder still as you feel the entity leave you be, let you fall into slumber knowing you just experienced the most mind blowing haunting experience you could possibly imagine.


	14. Korra

Korra

Teleporting directly into someone's bedroom was definitely not your greatest moment. Especially when said room was still occupied. Luckily for you, the occupant was thoroughly distracted.

While you were standing gob smacked in the middle of the luxurious room, she was lying naked on her bed, eyes closed, body twisting and arching into the mattress as she pleasures herself. One hand squeezed on of her ample breasts as the other massaged her clit, moans of escasty rising from her throat with each second of minstration. But what caught your undivided attention was the translucent shape pumping inside her vagina, faster than any man could move. The shape shimmered and dripped, like it was made of...water.

You look back at her face and realize who it was; Korra, the latest Avatar of this realm, capable of bending the elements. She was beautiful.

As she continued to indulge herself upon the bed, you feel a rising heat deep in your groin, realizing your body was betraying how turned on you were as your trousers tented outwards. It didn't help you'd previously met Korra in passing, she was hot then too. So, in the spirit of bad decisions, you undid your pants and carefully slipped your cock out and began masurbating to the sight of her pleasure.

As Korra sped up her pace, her voice rose in tempo, and soon she was screaming in escasty. This began setting you off as you became so hard your dick was reaching for the ceiling. "Oh god, yes" you hear yourself whisper, rather too loudly.

Korra eyes snapped open and she sees you in her bedroom, the water dildo melting as she jumps up to cover herself. "Who are you?" She screams, making you freeze in panic. "How did you get in here?" She glances down at your hand, still wrapped around your manhood. "We're you waking yourself to me?"

You glance down, then turn red with embarrassment. "Maybe."

She regards you coldly, but then smirks. "How good was I?"

You pause, then shrug. "Pretty amazing. I could do better."

"That so?" She asks, leaning forward to look over you. "Care to prove it?"

Before you can object, a new tendril of water pulls you towards the bed and she has her hands on you, tearing your clothes off and expertly seducing you. You offer no resistance as you crawl onto the bed beside her and begin making love to her, kissing passionately and exploring her smooth body as she plays with yours.

"You have a really nice dick" she tells you, fondling your balls while stroking the shaft. You gasp as she holding them a little too tightly, reaching down to grasp her arse and pull her closer on the bed.

"You have a really nice pussy" you reply before carefully pushing your member between her wet folds to start fucking her. She moans at the experience, shrieking louder when you move faster, adding more force as you begin pounding her entrance. You kiss her deeply as she cums onto your cock, trembling in your grasp. "You're so amazing" you whisper in her ear, keeping your pace.

"So are you" she replies, wrapping her legs around you to hold tight. What you don't see is her carefully moving her hands to bend the water from a nearby pot to form a tendril, bringing it around the pair of you as you kneel on that bed fucking her. "Now it's my turn" she whispers as the tendril weaves between your legs and up into your exposed ass.

A silent grunt forms on your mouth as it penetrates you deeply, pushing through your rectum and up through your butthole . The water feels solid, but spongy as it reacts to the constrictions, shaping to fit you snugly as it begins to fuck you hard. The two of you begin to rock lightly as the tendril pumps in and out of your body, drawing moans from Korra as you push deeper inside her, holding onto your shoulders while you begin massaging her breasts. She groans in response as you kiss her, in time to silence her as another water tendril plunges into her butthole.

Now with two tendrils fucking her holes, Korra can't help screaming with pleasure as you fuck the water bender as hard as you can, making her cum two more times before a third tendril pushes its way between her lips and down her throat. "That's it, cum for me baby" you cries, her final orgasm making her body shake violently as her juices pour out onto the mattress. The tendril fucking you plunge harder and faster, and you scream as you reach your peak, the orgasm like an electric shock across your body, locking your limbs in place as seamen shoots into your lovers core, your hips jerking until every ounce is expelled.

The water tendrils pull out of the two of you slowly, letting you come down from your high and collapse on the bed beside the Avatar. "Okay, that was amazing" you admit, exhausted.

"Next time" Korra says kissing your cheek, "I'll use a cock made of earth."


	15. Susan Storm

Invisible Woman

The hot water runs smoothly down your body as you stand under the shower, relaxing your muscles as it refreshes you. You picture the lovely Susan Storm asleep in the next room and it makes you smile.

You don't usually mix with the fantastic four, but when they ask you don't hesitate. Multiverse adventures are your fortay after all. But when the wife of Reed Richards needs company after being neglected by her genius but stupid husband, you can't turn her down. She is fantastic after all.

It was a long night, and a beautiful morning. And the shower was much a relief after all the excitement. After a few more minutes just basking in the heat, you sense a presence behind you. When you look back however, you find no one there. You are about to shrug it off until you feel something run up the skin of your back to your shoulders.

You gasp as something wraps around your body to stroke your chest, glancing around to see nothing. However you do see a value outline of a figure as the water falls over its body; her body.

"Good morning to you too" you smirk as invisible hands rub your body suggestively. "Did you sleep well, Mrs Richards?"

"Shh" was all the response you got, whispered in your ear as you felt her fingers press against your lips. You can only smile as she presses her body against you, feel her breasts against your back as she reaches down and grasps your growing erection. You look down, and all you can see is your penis moving through open air. But you can feel her hand as it strokes and gently squeezes, master-bating it for you while her calm breath whistles into your ear.

You close your eyes as she pleasures you, her invisible body feeling amazing as she hugs you tightly. You carefully reach behind and succeed in finding her lovely round ass, playfully pinching it to make her squeak. She responds by tightening her grip on your manhood and biting your earlobe, just enough to make you groan. You can feel your climax building, knowing it won't take much longer to arrive.

But in the crucial last seconds, she suddenly pulls away, leaving you all alone in the shower. You look around, but can't see her, or any indication she was anywhere.

"Come on!" You plead, the urge in your groin now unbearable. "You can't just leave me hanging like this!"

Your plea is left unanswered for a good many seconds, until you feel the unmistakable sensation of a warm pair of lips wrapping around your cock as its plunged into a hungry mouth.

You have time to give the heroine a silent thanks before you completely lose it, cumin directly into her waiting face with a huge smile.


	16. Lara Croft 2

Lara Croft (prison cell)

They certainly had the guards attention. In fact, with the amount of noise the two of you were making, you were surprised the whole prison hadn't come to investigate.

You slam the young British woman into the bars as she squealed in delight, mashing her lips onto yours as you begin to ravage her naked body. The two of you grope and struggle for dominance against the bars, hips grinding together as your nether regions begin to burn in lust. "Is he watching?" The archeologist asked you in a very low whisper.

"He is" you reply, masking your collusion with a frantic display of fondling her skin. "You sure this will work?"

"I know men. Easily distracted, and pleasantly manipulated. He'll be begging to join us within minutes."

"Only if you invite him over so we can grab the keys to the cell" you point out, moving your face to her neck to gently bite into her flesh, eliciting a loud moan from her.

"If we seem too eager, he'll know somethings up" she gasps, tightening her hold on your body. "Anyway, I'd always wanted to get into your pants myself."

"You should've said so. I wouldn't have waited until we needed to mount a prison break to have sex with you." With that you step up your game as you trail your kisses down her body, over both her breasts towards her navel. She shrieks extra loud as you burrow your lips into her wet entrance, exploring her hungrily, resting her thigh on your shoulder to gain deep access.

Lara leans against the bars heavily as you perform your minstrations, sighing happily as you trigger an orgasm, coating your face in juices. You swiftly pull yourself back up to lock gazes with her, wrapping her legs around your waist as you plunge your fully erect cock inside her.

She screams and groans in pleasure as you fuck her harshly, forgetting the presence you both set up and just enjoying the act. She rocks her hips against yours, heading banging against metal as she's roughly pounded. "Fuck me!" She cries, cringing on for dear life.

"Don't mind if I do" a gravely voice growls as the guard finally reaches through the bars to grasp her breasts tightly, pressing his own pet ruling cock between her butt cheeks to penetrate her exposed back entrance.

Lara is caught off guard by the intrusion, but feigns hesitation only for a moment, letting the man fuck her ass as she encourages you to continue. You succumb to the woman's commands, kissing her passionately as the guard bites into her neck, making her scream. The DP doesn't last long as all three of you climax silumtaiously, cum and juices exploding all over the cell, leaving a spent and exhausted archeologist in your arms as the two limp cock pull out of her.

Struggling to stand up, she turns around to face the guard with a pleasant and seductive gaze. "You are amazing." She tells him. "Perhaps you'd like to come in here and go again?"

The guard smiles as he unlocks the door, stepping inside for what he believes is a long night of excitement.


	17. MJ and Black Cat

Mary-Jane & Black-Cat

Who knew finding a wall crawling superhero would be so difficult.

Standing atop the rooftop the amazing Spider-Man was supposed to be, you scour the skyline looking for any hints to his whereabouts. It's at this point you spot activity on a neighboring roof, but not the sort you hoped for. A short hop brought you closer to find two figures, both female, conversing in hushed tones as you approach.

"Come on Felicia" the redhead clad in a tight costume hummed as she stepped closer to the white haired woman in leather. "You must have thought about it just once. All the time we knew each other. All that time spent with Peter.."

"MJ, enough!" The cat burglar protested. "What's gotten into you?"

"Maybe I'm just taking your advice. Living in the moment."

"Stop it! You're a married woman. And someone might..mphf!" Her protests were cut short when the stunning redhead shoved herself into her body, latching her lips into hers to muffle them in a kiss. Felicia was powerless to stop her as she pressed her palms into her chest, massaging the large tits underneath the tight leather jumpsuit. The way the young super heroine forced herself upon her prey made you hesitate before clearing your throat.

"Who are you?" MJ asked startled, leaving the black cat immediately.

"Sorry to interrupt" you apologize. "I was looking for your husband, but he clearly isn't here."

"No, he isn't" She sighed. "He never is these days, and it's frustrating. But maybe you can help me. Then maybe I can help you?"

You take a moment to compose yourself, an odd feeling of how this conversation is about to go playing through your head. "Help you how?"

Before you can object, she has lunged up to you and pinned you to the nearby water tower, her hand falling to the conspicuous bulge in your trousers. "A woman has needs. And a lustful wife needs sustanence." She stares into your eyes through her black and white mask with a desperate gaze as her hands swiftly unbuckle your jeans and pull out your cock. "It's been too long with a descent fuck. I need something to take the edge off."

Gripping the back of your head, she pulls you into a lustful embrace as her fingers wrap around your organs and begin to massage it roughly. You have no choice to comply as she gropes and snogs you with a ferocity you'd never seen before. After a while it begins to rather excite you, and you begin responding in kind. While you hands are now caressing the firm body before you, the black costume begins to shift as MJ starts to moan into the kiss. "The hell?" You retreat, slightly freaked out at how alive the costume has become.

"Relax, the symbiotic is harmless as long as I control it" she assures you, pecking your cheek. Then she turns to face Felicia, who has been unsuccessfully trying to subtly touch herself without her noticing. "And it wants some fun of its own."

Felicia sees her predatory gaze and begins to back away, but MJ fires a web and pulls the cat to her side, grabbing her by the waist and shoving her tongue down her throat. Again, Felicia moans in protest, but the costume begins to shift as thin black tendrils rise out of her back and circle the cats limbs. Several wrap around her legs and thighs and lift her into the air as MJ lowers her hands to the tight curve of her ass. "MJ, what are you..?" Felicia stutters as the tendrils begin tearing at the fabric of her jumpsuit, ripping a hole to her soaking wet pussy beneath.

"My, my. Look at you you naughty little alley cat" MJ laughed as the costume contorts around her navel until a large black appendage grows up towards the enticing entrance.

Felicia sees it, and her eyes go wide. As do yours as the new black symbiotic cock slips into the cats core, clause a hug pitched shriek from the feline. "My god, MJ! You're fucking me! Your suit is..."

"Yes! Fuck yes!" The spider screamed as she fucked her friend mercilessly, her suit and body trembling as endless orgasms seem to trigger within her as she pounded her. You watch with heightened fascination, wondering if it was MJ experiencing all the pleasure or if the symbiotic bonded to her was being affected in some way. By the look of it rippling across her body, including her busty chest area, you had to conclude the costume was pleasuring the host about as much as it was fucking the poor cat burglar. Still, you didn't want to be left out any longer.

You step around the screaming pair until you are behind the cat, and without consideration you reach around to grasp her breasts in your palms, massaging them roughly as your growing erection prods her backside. MJ glances back at you as she kneads Felecia's butt cheeks between her fingers. "We can't let you feel left out" she hums, cutting a hole in Felicia's outfit to let you penetrate her ass.

The newly double penetrated cat screams as you both fuck her senseless between you, two cocks pounding her holes relentlessly while voices rise in pitch, waking everybody in the neighborhood from their slumber. You pound away until you have nothing left, the climax halting your experience but not before giving Felicia an earth shattering orgasm. That in turn seems to set MJ off as she, and her costume, cry out in pleasure before dropping the cat onto the ground.

The three of you collapse upon the rooftop. You hastily do up you trousers as MJs costume returns to normal. Felicia falls to her side and passes out from exhaustion, leaving you with the spider to wait for her husband to return.


	18. Medusa (Inhumans)

Medusa

As you stand there in the private bed chambers of the Inhuman King and Queen of Attilian, you remind yourself how stupid an idea this was.

Yes, let's teleport into the Inhuman city, check out the house of the royal family, maybe poke around a little. What could possibly go wrong?

Inevitably, you got caught snooping, and now you stand at the mercy of Queen Medusa as she stands regally before you. Your only saving grace was your prior actions to assist the inhumans in times of crisis, including saving the royal family one time. That is the only reason you now stand unclothed with the queen and not with your head separated from your shoulders.

You never pictured your punishment going quite like this, but you knew better than to object as Medusa stripped off her dress before you, her long red hair waving around her body despite the lack of wind. Her inhuman power enables her to control every strand of hair, hence why it now wraps around your limbs and hoists you into the air.

"You're fortunate to have much favor with our people" Medusa tells you, commanding her hair to bring you closer until you're inches away from her sharp features. "So instead of killing you, you are going to entertain us until we are satisfied."

She casts a glance to her husband, who sits in an armchair like a sentinel silently watching you as his wife strokes your skin with her finger tips. "I take you don't expect me to dance" you say timidly, cautiously aware of how Medusa's hair was caressing your body.

"In a fashion" she whispers, running her tongue over your collarbone before kissing your neck. "You are handsome after all." You stifle back a grunt as she bites into your skin, her hair tightening around your limbs as you try to move. More strands coil around you to start teasing other body parts; butt cheeks, balls, nipples, spine, cock, even weaving between your fingers and toes, the crack of your arse, around your nose and lips, everywhere they want. The silky smooth texture heightens your arousal, and within minutes your dick stands rock solid pointing at Medusa's naked body.

The queen hums to herself as she controls you, her fingers tracing your skin as her hair strokes and squeezes wherever necessary. Any hole or entrance inside is prime for intrusion as tiny strands slither through your mouth, your arsehole, your ears, even the urethra of your cock. They wrap around your tongue and coil down your throat, some strands joining together to grow thicker as they penetrate your backside, pushing deep and making you squirm. You finally stop trying to act strong and moan loudly at the sensations, wincing when your balls are squeezed and groaning when your cock is stroked, liquid cum leaking across her hair as it leaks from your erect member. Medusa runs a finger along your length to collect some, placing it in her mouth to taste, smiling at the quality. "Delicious" she announces, dropping down to her knees to drink some more.

You watch her dive below, your breath now lost in hitching huffs as your body twitches with anticipation. You look across to Black Bolt, still silently watching as you try to form a sentence, a plea for mercy perhaps, even as Medusas hair coils around your neck.

He says nothing, simply raising a finger to his lips.

You stare at him as the strands of red hair wrap around your mouth, muffling your sudden cries as the Queen begins to take her pleasure from your throbbing, dripping cock.


	19. Poison Ivy

Poison Ivy

This particular jump proved to be temperamental, as rather than your desired destination you find yourself surrounded by jungle. Realizing you need to wait a few hours for the transporter to recharge you look around, discovering you are actually in some sort of greenhouse full of exotic plants. The rich smells and colors amaze you, until you find the small pile of bodies sitting beside a wall. You edge closer to see the GCPD uniforms before something whacks you on the back of the head causing you to black you.

When you finally come to, your movements are heavily restricted. Through the fuzzy eyesight to wake to find your wrists and ankles bound by vines, holding you tightly against a flower bed. You look down to see your clothes have been removed, leaving your naked body exposed to the night chill.

"My babies don't take kindly to trespassers" a smooth and seductive voice tells him from the shadows.

You try to turn towards it, but the restraints prohibit too much movement. "I didn't mean to intrude" you say calmly, hiding the uneasiness in your voice. "Took a wrong turn is all. You don't have to kill me."

"Maybe not" the voice purrs. "But you will need to be punished."

Before it can elaborate, a vine rises up from the flower bed and hovers in front of your face to grab your attention. Once it has it, it glides down the bare skin of your chest towards your navel, making you shiver with anticipation as it approaches your cock. Due to the cold and the rather amorous situation, it begins to stand up and is at full attention by the time the vine curls around the shaft to stroke up its length.

The makeshift hand job (vine job) feels unusually satisfying, and soon you are holding back groans of pleasure as it grows thicker and faster, relinquishing control to these plants. After closing your eyes for several minutes, you feel someone's lips upon yours, their tongue dancing around yours as you push up into it. Then the stunning green face of Ivy breaks away to gaze back at you.

"Perhaps punish is the wrong word" she said slyly, circling a finger around your chest as the vine continued to pleasure stroke you.

"I don't know" you breathed, captivated by her features. "I have ventured where I don't belong. Maybe I deserve it."

Ivy gave you a smirk as she pulls herself up to straddle your waist, the leaves covering her body falling away to reveal her pale green flesh. Every muscle in your body pleads to hold her, but the vines on your wrists hold firm. More vine appear to coil around you and Ivy, wrapping around her breasts to tease her nipples as she sighs into them. "My babies know what I like" she tells you, stroking the plants as they caress her body tenderly. "Let's see if you're enough man for me."

Without so much as a whisper, the vine around your cock positions you against her pussy as she eases herself down upon you, and before you know it she is bouncing on your cock with an experienced rythmn. Her coiled breasts bounce against her chest as her hair waves side to side, her mouth gaping open as meals and gasps escape her. All you can do underneath is sigh contently while thrusting up into her to extend her pleasure, tensing against the vines around you as they add to yours. Who knew fucking Poison Ivy could be so exhilarating.

She continued to bounce on top until her first orgasm, when her body convulsed and made her collapse onto his chest. She locked her lips to yours and the two of you kiss passionately as she rocked against you. Out of the corner of your eye you see a new vine gently stroke her butt before circling her arsehole. "Yes" she silently ordered in his mouth, before screaming in delight as it pounded into her ass feverishly. Her revitalized moans sent you wild as your pace quickened, muttering her name over and over.

Soon the climax finally hit the pair of you, and you scream as you release your load into Ivy as she trembles against you body. You can feel her cum running down your balls as she falls still on top of you, the vines retracting out of her to rest along her frame. They release you limbs to let you wrap her up in your arms, her skiing soft and glistening from what you realize is sap the plants have deposited over her. She purrs into you neck as you allow your cock to slide out of her wet pussy, relaxing into your arms.

"You are quite exceptional" she decides. "I'll let you live."


	20. Scarlet Witch and Black Widow

Scarlet witch & Black widow

The redhead in your arms was simply divine as the two of you caress each other on the bed in your underwear. Your hand ran along Wanda's scarlet red bra to circle her breasts, her long smooth legs entwined with yours as you kiss her passionately, lost in her amazing warmth. You are so engulfed you barely register the second redhead entering your room until she's standing at the foot of the bed.

"Am I interrupting?" Natasha asked.

You look up her startled. You weren't expecting her until later for a briefing. "What are you doing here?" You ask her, glancing back at Wanda as she lay beside you smirking.

"I told her to join us" Wanda confessed. "We've been having such a good time I didn't think she should miss out."

"Miss out on what?" You ask bewildered, but silenced when you witness Natasha unzip her outfit to begin undressing, revealing her black undergarments.

"She's told me so much about you" she purrs, crawling onto the bed to join the two of you. "Told me how much of a man you are. How very stimulating you can be. I thought I'd come see for myself." She draws up and gently kisses your lips as she traces a hand over your body, teasing your muscles and crotch.

"You should show him how good you are orally" Wanda suggests, leaning in to kiss the redhead herself smiling. She laughs as she kisses back, drawing the passionate motion out more vigorously.

You watch them both in amazement, the bulge in your underwear growing until it gently pokes Natasha's midriff. She breaks away from Wanda to gaze at it, smiling at you as she pushes her hand inside your boxers to grasp the erection within. You gasp as she takes hold, massaging it expertly as she lowers herself down to remove you clothing. Wanda presses closer to pull you back into a kiss while she strokes your manhood carefully, pecking at the tip to tease you. "I'm going to enjoy sucking you off" Natasha mumbled under her breath.

Wanda does such a good job distracting you you aren't prepared when she takes you into her mouth, going down to the hilt without gagging. After a few seconds she pulls out to plunge down again, and before long she's sucking your cock like she'd taught lessons on the subject.

"Oh my god Nat, you're so amazing" you groan, writhing on the bed as she works her magic.

Wanda chuckles as she rubs your chest, kissing your skin. "You wait till she starts using toys. I hope you'll do me next Nat. I'm wet already."

The black widow doesn't say anything but a light hum as she continues to suck you off, moving faster and deeper to maximize the pleasure. You soon discover you can't last any longer and abruptly cum down her throat, collapsing onto the bed heaving. She swallows it wordlessly as she releases you, crawling back up your body to kiss you deeply.

"Rest now" she whispers, moving to join the hot redhead mutant next to you. "Yet us show you how the professionals do it."


	21. Chloe and Max

Chloe and Max

It's not often you got to really relax in a comfortable bed on a Sunday afternoon like this, and you'd learnt to make the most of moments like this. Even more so with the two beautifully hot girls in the bed with you.

You sighed in content as they lay either side of you, their bare skin warming your naked body beneath the bed sheets. They both gently stroked and kissed you as you held them close, your fingers combing through their hair as their lips trailed along your neck and shoulders.

"You sure know how to treat your guests" you said to your blue haired host.

Chloe Price looked at you with a cheeky smirk. "It's a house rule" she replies, drawing you into a deep kiss. "I always sleep with my houseguests."

"It's true" Max Caulfield told you, pulling herself up to face the pair of you." "She does. I barely got an hours sleep before she was seducing me."

"You loved it" she responded, lightly slapping her arm.

"Yes I did" Max smiled, taking her girlfriends head and pulling her lips to hers. They kissed for a minute before breaking apart so the young brunette could turn her attention to you, exploring your mouth with her tongue as Chloe began sucking your nipples. After a few moments you felt a smooth pair of hands reach down to your groin and wrap around your penis.

You gasp in surprise and delight as expert fingers massage your manhood, making your cock throb and hips buckle for more. The girls laugh as they took turns jerking you off, hands pumping you so fast you could barely focus long enough to breathe. When release came it was too soon, but so satisfying.

It takes you five minutes to calm down from your orgasm, leaving you hot and sweaty as the two of them wait expectantly for you to recover. "So" you mutter, pushing yourself up to gaze at them both. "Who do I fuck first?"

They both giggle, but it's Max who suggests "Chloe should go first. She loves a big cock on a Sunday."

"You sure?" She asked skeptically, but you wasn't waiting for confirmation. Within seconds you'd switched places, now on top of her with her breasts pressed against your chest, mouths grinding in a steamy kiss sure to melt any resistance.

With barely a single cue, you positioned your fully erect cock at Chloe's waiting entrance, dripping wet and begging for attention. Max saddled up beside her to comfort her girlfriend as she screamed in pleasure as you plunged into her, ready to spend all afternoon repaying their kindness and hospitality.


	22. Zoe Baker

Zoe Baker

"Oh, fuck yes!"

Your words tumble out of your mouth as the slick tongue of the redneck circles your hard nipple, her lips wrapping around it to suck on it while her hands massage your butt.

It had been several hours since you arrived at the Baker residence, drawn here my a string of mysterious disappearances. Though you spotted few of the family around the grounds, it was Zoe who found and seduced you. She lured you into a damp laundry room in the basement and instantly had her hands all over you, kissing you hungrily as she frantically tore your clothes off. Though caught off guard, you soon took control and shoved her on top of the nearest table, shoving your hips between her legs to plunge your cock into her core. She put up a fight, but now you were both content in each other's grasp.

"Oh yes!" She moans as you play with your breasts with her teeth, gently nipping the sensitive buds. "Just like that. That's it." Your hips gyrate against hers so fast you feel like a motorcycle, her wetness smearing her navel in liquid. Zoe continues her teasing movements as you thrust against her, gazing up at you with a lustful expression. You find yourself so lost in that look you fail to notice the second figure behind you until it's slimy hand crawls over your backside.

You turn sharply to look at the intruder, before gasping to see a large humanoid creature gazing emptily back at you. You begin to scream, but it swiftly reaches out and wraps one of its hands across your mouth, gagging you effectively. You choke on the disgusting texture as the creature growl, and you feel something slick and slimy moving across the crack between your butt checks towards your vanurable back entrance.

I takes the painful intrusion of the slimy appendage penetrating your ass to make you realize this mold creature was fucking you with its huge, slimy cock, leaving you in agony as it plunges deeper and harder into your aching hole. Below you Zoe begins humming as she carries on milking your cock with her pussy, seeming oblivious to the giant monster brutalizing you above her. Even when a second creature materializes in front of you and pulls her head back to force its cock down her throat.

They fuck you for nearly an hour, each thrust becoming more painful as their organs swell and grow inside you, stretching you beyond your limits as you scream into the hand your mouth, the sound gargled and silent against it. Tears are flowing down your face and your ass feels like it's on fire, the cock growing longer and bigger as it forces its way through your insides until you actually feel it begin to crawl up your own throat. The moldy hand lets you go as you choke on the slimy appendage, feeling your neck bulge as it emerges past your limbs and out of your mouth. As you stare down at the alien like revelation, it rocks through your whole body, fucking you through two holes simultaneously. You pray for it to end, even as Zoe starts to scream happily into the slimy cock pumping into her mouth, cumin onto your cock and unwittingly sending you into a blazing orgasm that burns painfully through your abused body, cum shooting out of you deep into her womb.

Finally, the mold release a loud howl as their cocks explode, a sticky substance shooting out of your mouth onto The other creature as it begins retracting back through your system. You instinctively squirt another load of cum into Zoe's pussy as they begin pulling out of you, the substance continuously flowing as they finally exit your backside with a sickening squelch. The cock in Zoe's mouth pulls out as more cum sprays over your skin, and she swallows it back with a sigh. You cough up the vile cum from your throat, vomiting more across Zoe's blissful face as even more escape from your burning asshole. You collapse on top of Zoe's slick body, feeling empty and exhausted as you begin to lose consciousness.

Just before you do, you feel Zoe wrap her arms around you as mold spreads across the table towards the pair of you, growing over your skin as it encases you, captures you, as you sink into the darkness of the void as Zoe whispers softly in your ear.

"Welcome to the family."


	23. Laura (Evil Within)

Laura monster (The Evil Within)

You'd fought monsters before. Jumping to different dimensions, you crossed paths with several hundred of them. But this one really sent chills down your spine.

A mishappen young woman, scarred and disfigured, jet black hair and pale charred skin, stark naked as she crawled towards you with two clawed feet and four gnarling arms. Her shriek was the worst part, how it echoed inside your head as you turned to run. Conventional weapons didn't hurt it, and you weren't in any position to try other options.

Problem was, you were running out of corridor to run down. And soon enough, she'd caught up with you and had you pinned to the wall.

She whirled you around and before you could do anything, both your wrists her pinned to the wall by two of her claws, the other two wrapping around your throat. She glared at you silently for a moment, as if contemplating how long to let you breath. But then things took a strange turn. Her gaze drifted down your body as her hands released your neck, moving slowly down your body, her long nails lightly grazing your chest. You watch her cautiously, hoping for an opening to try and escape. But then you real side her hands had reached your waist and were unbuckling your belt.

"What the hell..?" You mutter as she snaps her eyes back to you, growling loudly as she suddenly tears your trousers open, before ripping your boxers to expose your penis. She glances down at it momentarily fingers brushing the organ, and it's then you realize what it was going to do.

"Oh, hell no!" You snap, willing a surge of adrenaline to pull out of her grasp. But instead the two free hands grab you and force you to the floor, now on your ass as your arms are trapped above your head, cock flapping uselessly beneath the creature.

She leans in close to your face, close enough for you to inhale her toxic breath. You cough violently, grimacing from the stench. But it has a secondary effect you weren't prepared for, and you watch in horror as your cock suddenly grows erect, pointing directly at the monsters dripping entrance.

"Oh god.." Was all you could say before the creatures hips plunged down, straight onto the waiting penis, and she releases a shriek into the air. The things pussy felt as disgusting as the rest of her looked, and you grimaced as she began to ride you vigoursly, her hips bouncing up and down on your shaft like a jackhammer. You'd never felt anything as horrible as this before, but had to admit, she was the tightest pussy you'd ever had.

She violently fucked you for over an hour, finally eliciting a little cooperation from you as she milked your cock dry, cum flowing freely between you as she shrieked in what you hope is pleasure, and fresh stream of you cum shooting into her womb. Whatever was in her breath cancelled your refractory period, forcing you to keep fucking her and keep ejaculating into her core, until she either grew tired enough to release you, or got bored and decided to kill you.


End file.
